Altair Enters The Host Club
by Redstrikerborg
Summary: Altairs worlds been turned upside down when he wakes up in Japan. Nothing is true and everythings permitted, takes on a whole new meaning now. Not a pairing. -ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**update! **

please read at the second line below.

* * *

><p>Altair Enters The Host Club - Prologue<p>

(Alternate Universe / Crossover / Side Story between Assassin's Creed and The Ouran High School Host Club. Starring Altair.)

Let's recap!

In all fairness I wanted to mention this is a very long sidestory to my story Blast From The Past. (Which is posted here.) It's the first story/fanfic I've ever written so it needs improvement but is still good... In my opinion. This story was suppose to be released when I've written the chapter it's related too lol but because I like to jump to different idea's and stories, it was left undone for a few months now. A few of my friends wanted to read this crossover of mine and because I've been so busy I decided to release the story anyway.

So... For those who haven't read or don't care to read Blast From The

Past, here is the general idea.

Redstriker and her family are the Assassins descendants. Her children found a Piece of Eden in a cave not far from their home. This Piece of Eden has the ability to bring forth their ancestors and due to some random events it's brought Altair, Ezio, Leonardo and Malik to the 21st century. In the story they've roughly been there for 6 months now.

Now the Templars also have Piece of Eden, which has a similar ability. Redstriker's enemy Vin Vinnox has managed to bring Al Mualim, Robert de Sable, Rodrigo Boriga, Ceaser Boriga and Maria to the 21st century over the last few years.

So far the Assassins have just found out the Templars are here in the 21st and now it's a race to find the remaining Pieces of Eden before the Templars do. This is where the Assassins and the Templar clash while trying to retrieve a new Piece of Eden resulting in Altair getting to it first and waking up somewhere he's not used to.

Blast From The Past is fantasy / humour resulting in the Assassins have been caught up in some funny and strange situations caused by her children, modern changes and the Pieces of Eden. This is why a end up referencing my OC and why he knows a bit about 21st century technology.

I don't want to get into my Oc's details to much because it's not what this story is about but to sum Redstriker up. She is the leader of her company Striker National and had no idea she was part of the Assassins until she found Altair trying to kill her children... You could say she's similar to Altair's personality in some ways...

* * *

><p>Why is Altair weak...?<p>

I've noticed a few people mention that 'his weak' which was and wasn't my intent at the same time. I wanted to take him out of his normal "I'm a Grandmaster Assassin, I have no emotions, I have no fears, I'm really anti-social and almost never talk to anyone." that everyone writes him in because that not really how Altair is or should be. I hated the way the game portrayed him that way. I quit playing AC1 because of that and it wasn't until I read 'Altair's Secret Crusade' That I fell 'in love' with his character and base him more off the book then the game. so with that being said.

so my question is, how am I portraying him as being weak?

I'd like to know if it's because I'm basing him more off the book, where he has fears and emotions or if it's because I'm really doing something wrong and it's taking away from him being the bad ass he really is? or if it's just really because of the plot line i have that unfortunately making him that way lol.

This is partly what's delaying chapter 5 because I don't want to making him out as being completely helpless but he's been thrown into a situation that would be very hard to adapt to. Plus his not even coming straight from his own era but from the 21st century because I'd imagine he wouldn't be able to adapt at all if he did. With a new area, a language his never heard before and modern technologies, etc. I sadly see him either being extremely afraid or he'd go on a mad killing spree out of his confusion... well something along those lines. Not the 'well i'll be able to adapt to this dispite the fact, these people speak in a forgien tongue and no one looks like an Arab or like a Templar. They speak to themselves while holding a hand to their ear and I have no idea idea what those big moving shiny things are but yeah... I can total handle this and figure out their's a piece of eden and not be shot to death while trying to retrive it.

so I'm trying to stay 'realistic' too lol.

Thanks for reading! And Review, Comments and Questions are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

_Haruhi, Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki Belongs to The Ouran High School Host Club._

_Altair Belongs to Ubisoft._

_(Alternate Universe / Crossover / Side Story between Assassin's Creed and The Ouran High School Host Club. Starring Altair.)_

* * *

><p>Altair lay on his right side under one of the many cherry blossom trees around the area. The soft cool breeze blow at the leaves causing some peddles to float gracefully to the ground. The birds chirping stirred Altair from his sleep.<p>

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The last thing he remembered was him, Redstriker and the other Assassins fight against the Templars for a Piece of Eden. He had been able to get his hands on it first before a bright light consumed him.

He slowly sat up and leaned his back against the tree. He placed his left hand under his hood and rubbed his temple, he had a major headache. With his right he patted his Assassins outfit feeling for any weapons. (No weapons?) He thought to himself.

He checked his left wrist and was happy to see he still had his bracer. He triggered the blade and was disappointed that nothing come out. He turned his wrist over and saw the blade missing. (Oh yeah, I forgot it broke off during my fight with Al Mualim... Great.) He sighed.

He took in his surroundings. He saw many cherry blossom trees lined up in two rows. In the middle of them was a massive fountain with a walk way on both sides. Off to his right in the distance there was a huge building with a clock tower behind it. He frowned confused. (Where am I?) He heard someone approaching to his left and looked in that direction. He saw a young man holding a brown paper bag walking towards him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Altair Ibn La Ahad?" The man asked having a hard time pronouncing his full name.

He was stunned, not only by the fact that he knew his name but by the language he spoke. (Japanese? Does that mean I'm in Japan?) "How do you know my name?" Altair spoke perfect Japanese.

Since another Piece of Eden brought him from the 9th century to the 21 century, he didn't really have much to do so he furthered his education in the more dominate spoken languages. This included English, French, Italian, Chinese and Japanese. He was always a fast learner and enjoyed doing something other then lounge around the villa playing video games like Ezio.

"Everyone in the school knows you. It's not every day Ouran Academy accepts a foreign exchange student from Masyaf." He laughed. "Oh, you can call me Haruhi by the way. Don't worry I've only been here a week myself but you'll get used to it."

He looked at Haruhi confused. (How does this guy know where I'm from?) He squinted his eyes at him. (Do all Japanese guys look so... Feminine?) He turned his head in the direction the loud speakers came from. "Altair Ibn La Ahad. Please report to the Chairmen's Office immediately." (...The Chairmen's Office?)

Haruhi chuckled. "His probably mad at you for missing all your classes today." (Classes?...What classes?) He held his hand out the Altair. "Here, I'll show you where his office is."

He switched into Eagle Vision and Haruhi glowed blue. (An Ally?) He switched back before getting up on his own and brushed himself off. "Lead the way." They walked into the huge building, down it's long corridors and up two flights of stairs before reaching his office.

Haruhi told him, he had to go to his club activity and said he would see him later. Altair opened the door and walked into the large office. He saw a huge desk with two chairs in front of it and one large chair turned towards the large windows.

"Ah, Welcome to Ouran Academy Mr. Ibn La Ahad. Please have a seat." The chair turned to reveal a man with short brown hair and was wearing a dark green business suit.

"I'd rather stand." Altair didn't move any further into the room. He switched into Eagle Vision again and the man glowed gray before switching back. (So he's no threat to me.)

"Here at Ouran Academy we expect all our students to attend all their classes and club activities. I understand you've been home schooled till now and you just arrived in Japan today, So I'll forgive you for this time only. Tomorrow I expect you to be in the schools uniform and be in all your classes." He grew annoyed at not being able to see his face. "Take off that stupid hood, you're not at home."

Altair glared at him. "I don't need to take orders from you." He turned around to leave.

"Your parents told me you'd act like that." The Chairmen said mused.

Altair stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder to see the Chairmen holding a letter and an large envelope in his hand. "My parents?" He said confused. His parents have been long dead.

"Here's your class schedule and the other is a letter from your parents, which you can read on your own time." He handed them to Altair. "You still have time to make your club activity in Music room 3 on the third floor, they'll be expecting you to show up. Do have any questions?"

He took the envelope and letter. "How can I contact my... Parents?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry to say you'll not be able to contact them for a while. Their away on business for six months to a year. I'm sure the letter explains in more detail. If you have no further questions, then you may leave." He watched Altair turn to leave. "Altair, TAKE OFF your hood." He ordered.

Altair snorted and left the room. (Who does he think he is... Ordering ME to do anything.) Once alone in the hallway he opened the letter from his parents, it reveal two letters. The first one was from his mother.

_Hello Hunny!_

_I really hope you made it to Japan alright and I'm sorry we couldn't be there to settle you in. On the back of this letter you'll find the address of the home we've set up for you. Your school uniform and supplies would have arrive there by now. A check will be mailed to you every week to cover all your living expenses and there should be more then enough money to have some fun as well. I know you'll be responsible and can take care of yourself. Please try your best and make some friends? I know it might be difficult because you're in a new environment all by yourself but please don't let that discourage you. You'll also find a map at home with a list of addresses to all the important local areas, such as the food store, bank and other places. Oh! I'm going to miss you so much my little teddy bear. Be good and study hard!_

_Love your mother._

_Redstriker._

Altair stared at the name for a good few minutes. (What the HELL is this? Did she send me on some mission and forget to fill me in? And why is she treating me like her child? I'm technically HER 26th great grandfather.) He turned the letter over to see the address. (... I have no idea where this place is... Maybe I can find that Haruhi guy and ask if he knows.) He took a look at the second letter which was from his father.

_Greetings son._

_I'm so happy you were smart enough to qualify to get into Ouran Academy High School. It is very important that you study hard and pass everything to get into Ouran Academy College. Your mother doesn't know about this but in the college there has a Piece of Eden and the only way you'll even be able to get near it, is if you pass high school. I'm counting on you to be able to do this! I'm sure you're aware by now that you'll not be able to get a hold of us for about a year. Your mother and I are on the hunt for another Piece of Eden. Work hard and don't fail me._

_Your father._

_Robert de Sable._

Again Altair stared at the name in disbelief. (Like hell I'm going to get the Piece of Eden for you and who do you think you are calling me your son? What the hell is going on? Why on earth would the Assassins working with the Templars? This doesn't make any sense!)

He started to pace back and forth trying to come up with a plan. (This is has to be an alternate universe. If there's a Piece of Eden at this college maybe I should try and get it, either that or figure out how to return to where I came from. How else would I have gotten here with no memory.) Altair folded the letters and places them in the pocket of his modern day Assassins robes.

He opened the large envelope to reveal his schedule (Right, I'm suppose to be at some club activity right now. I think the Chairmen said it was in a music room on the third floor.) Altair folded the envelope and placed it in another pocket. (I guess music will be an interesting past time...) He rubbed his chin before heading off the find the room.

A few minutes later he found the room. (Strange... I don't hear any music... Could they be on break?) He paused a minute and double checked to make sure he was at the right place. He shrugged before opening the door and taking a few steps inside. He was showered in rose pelts while a tall blonde man held out his hand.

"Welcome to The Host Club my diamond in the ruff, I'm so happy you've finally made it!" The blonde boy said with a bow.

"Host Club?" He said confused. "I thought this was a music room."

"It is, only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. I am your king, Tamaki." He looked like he was dancing as he said all that.

Altair was dumb founded for once. He couldn't decide what sounded dumber, The idea of The Host Club or their king. "I don't have time for this." He turned to leave.

"You can't leave. The school requires all men to attend a club activity." A tall black haired man with glasses stated.

Altair stopped in front of the open door. (Right... I remember the Chairmen saying something about that.) He looked over his shoulder and glared at the one who spoke. "Then I'll find another club."

The same boy spoke again. "You won't find one, because you've arrived a week late, there no longer any clubs that have room for another member. We were kind enough to make a spot available for you."

(You've got to be kidding me.) He watched as two twins with orange hair stand beside the one with glasses. "I don't know, do you think he's really Host Club material? I mean look at his cloths, he look more like a peasant then a host." One of the twins said. "Yea, and he looks kind of scary too." Said the other.

Altair walked over and grab the collar of the twin that insulted him. "Who the hell are you calling a peasant!" He growl at him while the twin smiled nervously while holding his hands up near his face. Someone jerked his left wrist sharpy back causing him to turn. It made him release his grip on the twin and fell onto his left knee. The pull was strong enough to make his hood fall back as he came face to face with a small blonde child. His glare was just as intense as his own. (Who is this kid?)

"We don't tolerate violence here." The child said sharply as he increased his grip on Altair's wrist. A man with black hair walked up beside him and placed his hand on the kids shoulder.

"Mitsukuni. Let him go." The black hair man said calmly.

Mitsukuni let him go. "Okay." He said cheerfully and hopped onto the mans back. Altair breathed a sigh of relief as he got to his feet, rubbing his left wrist. (How is that kid so strong? I was sure my wrist was about to snap.)

"Come on guys, don't be so mean." Haruhi said while holding a tray of empty tea cups. (He's here too?... Why on earth is he part of this club?)

"Oh my goodness!" Tamaki shouted with glee. "He looks so handsome without his hood!" Altair glared at him before putting his hood back on. Tamaki retreated behide the man with glasses. "Mommy! He's looking scary again!" Tamaki whined. (Did he really call that guy mommy?)

"I think he'll fit in perfectly as the mysterious, exotic type." The man with glasses said as he wrote something down in the book he was holding.

"The what?" Altair asked confused.

"We all cater to woman's preferences. Some like the princely type, which would be Tamaki the blonde. Some like the smart type, which is me. Kyouya the one with glasses. Others like the mischief type, which would be the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Others like the strong, silent type which is Mori, the one with black hair or the boy lolita type which is Mitsukuni other wise known as Hunny. Then their is those that like the book worm type which would be our Haruhi." Explained Kyouya. "Together we make the Host Club."

(Are these people serious?... Why...) Altair was distracted by the bell dismissing the students for the day.

The twins ran past him before turning around and waving to the rest. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" The others walked off in a different direction leaving just Altair and Haruhi in the room.

Haruhi set down the tray and started putting stuff away. "Um... Haruhi?" Altair said slightly embarrassed that he had to ask someone for help.

He turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Altair took the paper that had his addresses on it out of his pocket and showed it to him. "You wouldn't happen to know where this is?"

He took the paper. "Oh wow, you must be our new neighbour then." He gave him back the paper. "Give me a minute to clean up and we'll walk home together." He smiled at him. (Well that was convenient...)

Haruhi and Altair walked down the cramped streets that lead to the apartment complex they lived in. Haruhi turned as he walked to look at Altair who was a few steps behide him. "You'll get used to the guys at the Host Club, they might seem crazy but their hearts are in the right place." He watched him remain silent. "You're a man of few words aren't you?"

"You're very observant." He heard Haruhi sigh before looking forward again. "Tell me something. Why is a girl dressed as a guy attending a gentlemen's club?"

Haruhi tensed and stopped walking. She turned to see Altair smirking under his hood. "How long have you known?" She ask in disbelief.

"Since you found me sitting by the tree. I didn't care till I saw you were at the Host Club and found it kind of strange... You either have some agreement with them or they're even dumber then they appear."

"They know. It was the first day of school and I was looking for a quiet place to study when I found the abandoned music room. I didn't know they were there and was greeted pretty much the same way you were. I ended up breaking a vase that was worth 80 thousand yen.

Since I'm on a scholarship, I don't have the money to repay the vase so they forced me to join their club as an errand boy. I didn't even have the money to buy the uniform because I'm a commoner. They gave me a boys uniform and found out I looked really good in it.

Then they offered to allow me to be a host and told me if I could get 100 requests, my debt to them would be cleared. At the end of the day they figured out I was a girl but didn't mind allowing me to continue as a host." She put her to index fingers together. "Will you keep my secret, please!"

Altair raised a brow at the story and folded his arms. "Didn't you just say their hearts are in the right place? Sounds a lot to me that they're forcing you to do something against your will. Are you really okay with that?"

"Honestly yes. It's the easiest way to pay them back and I find it amusing to be fused over by a bunch of girls. I'm only doing it till a clear my debt with them anyway." She stated.

(...These people are all crazy...) He sighed. "Fine."

Happy with that, they made there way to the apartment. Haruhi took the note off his door and took out the keys to her apartment that was next to his. "The landlord asked us to hold your keys, just give me a minute to get them?" She saw him nod and went in side. A moment later she returned with them. "Here you are." She handed them over. "Would you like to have dinner at my place? I'm sure you must be hungry and tired from your trip?"

He walked over to his door. "No thanks. Maybe another time, I should see what I have to unpack."

"Alright, remember you should get up at 6 am and be ready for 7 o'clock if you want to walk back to school together." She saw him nod and enter his house.

He closed the door and locked it. There was a small step by the door that lead into the kitchen where a table sat on his left. He saw the map with addresses on it stuck to the fridge. He noticed three boxes in the living that were on the coffee table. There were two couches with a small t.v. in the corner.

Right of the living room was his bedroom. It had a double bed with a night stand, a lamp and clock to it's left. On it's right was a desk that also had a lamp and several books on it. In front of the bed was a bureau with a mirror. Next to that room was the bathroom. He went back to the living room and opened one of the boxes.

The first one had two pairs of black shoes and several Ouran Academy Uniforms. He took one out to get a better look. It was a blue blazer with black pants, White undershirt with a black tie that had a purple strip down the middle, They were all individually wrap in plastic. (Charming... I guess I'm stuck wearing this tomorrow if I seriously want to attend this school.) He tossed the box a side and opened the next one. This one held a lot of casual clothing. He opened the third box to find it had kitchen stuff, pots, pans, dishes, utensils and bathroom items.

He walked around the apartment and looked in every drawer and cupboard. (No weapons... Am I even an Assassin in this world?) He walked over to the kitchen box and pulled out a small knife. He picked a spot on the wall and sent the knife flying. (Well...I still have the skills to be one at least.)

Without moving he looked around the room again. (Didn't Mom's...Ugh... I thought Redstriker's letter said there'd be money... I guess it hasn't come in yet or who ever left the boxes took it.) He sighed. He put the stuff away and leaned on the kitchen table. He started to feel hungry but there was no food in the house. (Hmm... Probably shouldn't have refused dinner... Oh well, I've gone without food before.)

He walked into his room and laid down on the bed. His left leg hung over the edge while his arms were spread out. (Do I really have to do this?) He thought about it for a few minutes while looking up at the ceiling. (I guess I don't have a choice. If there was a better way to get the Piece of Eden, I doubt I'd have had to be enrol in this school.)

He tried to think of other options but couldn't come up with any. He then thought about what he might have to do at the school and then thought about the Host Club before frowning. (Ugh... What did I do to deserve this?)


	3. Chapter 2

Altair didn't sleep at all that night, his mind kept trying to figure out a better way to get the Piece of Eden then waste time trying to pass High School. Then he tried thinking of a way to get back to where he came from. The same questions appeared over and over in his head. Was he really in an alternate universe? Was this some weird dream brought forth by the Piece of Eden? What Piece of Eden was at the college? and what happened to the one they were fighting over?

He sat cross legged on his bed. His arms relaxed on his knees as he breathed calmly. Meditation was a great way to relax and prepare for a day that anything could happen. He didn't have much of the plan but like any good mission, he'd have to investigate and take in his surroundings.

He heard rustling next door but it didn't bother him. What disturbed him from his meditation was the alarm clock going off telling him it was 6 o'clock. He just groaned in annoyance at it. He knew the thing wouldn't stop beeping unless he turned it off.

After taking a shower, he dressed himself in the Ouran Academy uniform. He'd been living in the 21 century for six months and he still wasn't used to wearing their modern day clothing. He started to realize how spoiled he'd become living with Redstriker at the villa. She allowed him to wear his more modern day Assassin robes and carry his weapons around. It was only on special occasions that he'd have to dress formally or more casually without weapons.

He hated the fact that he was hungry. Normally he could go days without eating and not think twice about it, years of training and fasting gone since he arrived in the 21 century. All because of Redstriker, Terra and Maria. They would constantly complain about him not eating and eventually he caved in just to make them stop. Luckily even Malik was sick of hearing there nagging and caved in as well.

He walked over to his Assassins robes and took the papers out of the pockets before putting the robes under the bed next to the box that held his belt, shoulder strap, boots and broken bracer. He took a look at the Class Schedule he was given. (Art history in the morning, a 30 minute break, then Math, lunch break, geography and then club activities... This is going to be a long day.) He walked over to the desk in his room and placed the books in the bag that was by the desk. He heard a knock at the door and took the bag with him.

He was greeted by Haruhi and she gave him a weird look. "What is it?" He asked.

"You're not going to school looking like that, are you?" She pointed to the way he was dressed. His under shirt was not tucked in, his tie was crocket and his hair was a mess.

"I'm wearing the uniform... I don't see the problem." She took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. (What's she doing?)

She opened the mirror and took out a bottle of gel and a comb. "Here, let me help you." She poured some gel into her hand, rubbed her hands together, then rubbed it all over his hair before combing his hair to the front. She straighten his tie then told him to tuck in his shirt. "There, that's how you should look when going to school."

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. (Why are people in the 21th century so worried about their appearances...) "Thanks." He locked his door and they walked to school.

He was surprised to see he was in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. Once the bell rang the teacher introduced him to the class and he took a seat in the back next to a window. He didn't pay to much attention to the looks he was receiving.

Haruhi had motioned for him to sit beside them but there was more then enough opportunities for him to chat with her and the twins during breaks and club, last thing he wanted to do was draw more attention to himself by talking in class.

It had only been 15 minutes since the teacher started her lector and he was already bored out of his mind. (Who picked these classes anyway? What possible purpose could Art History have in anyone's daily life...) He idly stared out the window, almost struggling to stay awake as he half listened to the teacher's mono tone voice explain different kinds of paints. He almost fell out of his sit when the teacher slammed a book on his desk. He could hear the other students laughing at his surprise.

"Mr. Ibn La Ahad. You have some nerve to day dream in my class!" She growled at him. "You're already a week behind in all your studies. I suggest you shape up and start paying attention." She picked up the book she slammed and started walking back to the front.

"I was paying attention." He protested without really thinking, he saw the smile appear on her face. (... I'm probably going to regret that.) He just stared at her with his mask of indifference.

"And you have the nerve to talk back to me when you were clearly not paying attention." She said smugly. "Then name two of Leonardo da Vinci's most famous paintings and in what year were they painted in. If you can't answer that, then you can spend the rest of the class outside."

He thought about it for a moment. "I would have to say one would be the Mona Lisa, which was painted in 1504 and the other being The Last Supper in 1498. He's famous for painting many other thing and is a very intelligent man." (Never thought I'd be thankful to Leonardo for talking so much about his paintings...)

He was amused by the stunned look on her face. "I don't understand why you'd asked me such a question when you've been talking about Pablo Picasso all morning. If you wanted me out of the class then you should have just kicked me out, then trying to make me look like a fool." The students stared wide eyed at him as if he was crazy.

His clam demeanour didn't seem to sit well with the teacher because her face was red with anger, after a few moments she took a breath and calmed herself. "Seems I've under estimated you. Since you seem to know Leonardo da Vinci so personally, I expected to see a ten page essay from you about his life by next week." She walked back to her desk and gave the students in the front a pile of papers that they passed back. "Since Leonardo was the next topic, the rest of you will do the same. Start now."

He sighed. (Never thought I'd rather be doing Masyaf's training marathons then sit two hours here.) The paper landed on his desk and picked it up to take a look at it. (... I'm in trouble.) He might be able to speak fluently in Japanese but he never bothered to learn how to read or write it. (This will prove challenging. I've failed before I even began...It would take me years to learn this.)

He looked around the class room to see everyone typing away on laptops. (... I'll have to buy and learn how to use one of those things too.) He noticed the teacher staring at him so he opened the book and started scribbling gibberish on a piece of paper in an attempt to look busy.

Time passed to slowly for his liking, he started comparing ways he'd rather be tortured then to be there. He was never one to sit still for long period of time. Even when he was on a mission and had to wait for his target to show up, he at least had the luxury of switching his position every so often. (Now I know why the Redstriker's children hate school so much. I never though I could really be bored to death. Luckily I only have this class once a week.) He was relieved to hear the bell ring and got up to stretch before putting his stuff away.

Not waiting for anyone, he left the room and started walking down the hall. (Hmm... 30 minute break... What to do...) The twins each wrapped an arm around his neck. "Man you're the classrooms new hero!" They both said jokingly at the same time.

"Get off of me." He said annoyed as he removed their arms. "How have I become their hero?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"She always throws you a trick question when she thinks you're not paying attention. You're the first person to ever answer the question right and not get kick out. You also managed to put her in her place and tell her off without being disrespectful." Hikaru gave him a thumbs up. "Someone will definitely paint a portrait of you and hang it in the art rooms Hall of Fame." Kaoru said jokingly.

He shrugged and started walking down the hall. "Hey! Aren't you coming to the club room?" The twins both said at once.

He turned to look at them. "Isn't that only required for the end of the day?" (Don't tell me I have spend my entire free time there too.)

One grab his right wrist and the other pushed him from behind. "We have nothing better to do." Kaoru said as he pulled. "And I bet the girls are dieing to meet our newest recruit." Hikaru said as he pushed.

Altair twisted out of their grip. "If I don't have to be there, then I'll pass. I have enough stuff to do then waste time."

"You're no fun." They both said at once. "Suit yourself." Kaoru shrugged. "You know you're in the Host Club now, you can't be so anti social. The girls won't like you if you keep that up." Teased Hikaru.

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me. I'm here to study and pass my classes." Altair stated annoyed as he walked the other way.

"You forget Alty, to pass your classes you also need to be in a club and the main purpose of Host Club is to entertain the ladies. If they don't like you, then we'll have no choice but to drop you and since there no other clubs available, you'll fail." They both grinned as they said that and ran around Altair before dashing off with there arms around each other necks. "See you in math class!" They waved as they left.

(Alty?...) He sighed. (Great... I have to figure out how read and write Japanese on top of entertaining a bunch of girls... I bet the Assassins would be falling over laughing to see their Grandmaster in such a ridiculous predicament. What else can go wrong today?)

He regret asking that when his name was called on the intercom shorty after, telling him to go to the Chairman office. The Art teacher was there and complained about his attitude and being unprepared. He was forced to apologise to her and was told he had to have a laptop with him.

To add to his humiliation, he had to explain that his 'parents' hadn't sent him any money yet and he didn't know when he would be able to buy himself one. The Chairman sympathised with him and said he would let the other teachers know but that he still had to do whatever he could to keep up with the class till he got himself one.

Math class wasn't so bad once he get the hang of solving the problems. He was happy to be doing something productive. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk annoyed. (So much work... Being the Grandmaster was easier then this.)

Every so often he noticed students looking over at him. He would stop working and without looking up, he would give them a glare. The students would tense and quickly go back to work. (What's their problem?) By the time the bell rang, he'd finished half of the pile of paper and gave the teacher the completed half. He wondered why the teacher had a surprised look on his face.

Haruhi walked up to his desk as he was putting the rest of the papers in his bag. "Did you really just finish half that stack of papers?" She said in disbelief.

He looked at her confused. "Yes? Don't I have to do them to catch up with the class?"

"That's incredible! I didn't even finish the three pages he gave us today and you finished ten! but then again, math isn't really my strongest subject."

He put the bags strap over his shoulder and leaned on his desk. "It's pretty easy once you understand how to solve the problems." He shrugged.

"But there's 20 questions per paper. You must have been some serious math whiz in Masyaf!" She said impressed.

(Was that why the teacher was surprised and the students kept staring at me, because I was working to fast?... I guess I should give up on the blending in idea... I seem to attract attention by just breathing...) He shrugged. "Maybe." He didn't feel the need to tell her it was actually the first time he ever had to do math and headed for the door.

She followed after him and noticed he was heading some where else. "You're not going to have lunch?" She called to him.

He turned to look at her. "No, I had a big breakfast this morning so I'm not hungry." He lied. "I'll see you later in class." He waved as he walked away and went outside.

He found a huge hedge maze in the back of the school that had a bunch of roses growing on it. After walking for a few minutes he found a gazebo with a single table in it. He took a seat and relaxed, it was amazingly peaceful there and he was finally alone.

He took the math papers out and started working on them to kill time. He yawned a few times while working. He couldn't understand why he felt so tired and hungry. He was used to not eating or sleeping for days at a time, the Assassin's where trained to be able to do that.

Geography he had the same problem as art. It was slightly more interesting but when it came down to working, he still couldn't read or write so he scribbled gibberish again. Someone tapped on his desk and his eyes snapped open as he lifted his head of the desk. He noticed the room was empty and looked wide eyed at the teacher who looked mildly amused. Altair got to his feet and bowed. "I'm so sorry." (I can't believe allowed myself to fall asleep. I feel like a novice again!)

The teacher placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I know it can't be easy to adjust to such a big change and jet lag is a pain to get over." He chuckled. "I'm impressed you managed to sleep throw the bell and girls lurking around your desk shortly afterwards." He laughed when he saw Altair turn slightly red for a moment. "Just don't make it a habit."

(Why were girls watching me sleep and how did I sleep through it? What's wrong with me?) "It won't." He nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. (Crap, I'm ten minutes late for the Club... I can't wait to see how I'm chewed out for that one.) "Thank you for understanding but I really need to get going." He saw the teacher nod and he grabbed his stuff before heading to the club room.


	4. Chapter 3

He entered the room to see it full of girls lounging around each of the Host Club members, expect Kyouya. He sat at a table by himself drinking something and typing away on a laptop with one hand. He put his bag down in another room and was greeted by the twins each wrapped an arm around his neck again. "How did you enjoy your nap Alty?" They both teased.

"Get off me." He growled at them and removed there arms from his neck. "And stop calling me that." He glared at them. "If you knew I was a sleep why didn't you wake me up?" He folded his arms.

"But it's such a cute pet name and we did think about waking you but you're always in a bad mood. We figured you'd end up killing us like Hunny would if we disturbed you from your sleep." They said while shruging and looking at each other before returning to their table. (... Do they always speak so in sync with each other?) Kyouya called to him and waved him over.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up before looking up at Altair. "You're late."

(Thanks for pointing out the obvious...) "Yes, it won't happen again." Altair tried to sound as sincere as possible but in truth he just wanted this day to end. He was tried, hungry and had to figure out a way to catch up in his studies before he fell to far behind and lost his chance at the Piece of Eden.

"I'm well aware that you're having a bit of trouble adjusting and since you don't have any costumers yet, it's not that big a deal. I'm also aware of your financial problem at the moment so I have taken the opportunity to order you a laptop and some food that one would normally eat at Masyaf, both will be waiting for you once you return home today." Kyouya took a sip of his tea and started typing away on his laptop.

Altair was horrified and he knew it must have shown on his face. "Why would you go out of your way like that and how did you figure that out?" He said in udder disbelief. (How on earth are they getting all this information on me?)

"The twins mentioned to me at break that you didn't have a laptop and I noticed you skipped lunch so I did some digging and found out from my sources." Kyouya took another sip of tea.

"But... I never asked for you to do such a thing and I don't like being in debt with someone." (I better be careful around him... If he knows this much about me, he could figure out I'm an Assassin.)

"I don't see the problem. We've help Haruhi so we'd naturally help you. That's what friends do, they help each other and you're not in debt with me. You'll simply pay me back once your family sends you the money but I'd like to see you in the club room during lunch time from now on."

(Why do I feel like I'm being black mailed...) "Thank you, I appreciate it." Altair said thankful. (Though it wasn't necessary...)

"It's not a problem, we can't have one of our members starving to death or fall behind in their studies." He closed his laptop. "Please excuse me, I have guest to attended too." He got up and greeted a group of ladies that stood by the door. (So that's why he helped. It would look bad on the club if I should fail my classes...)

He took a seat on the window ledge and looked around the room. There was ten sets of two couches facing each other with a table in the middle. Five round tables with three chairs around them and three smaller round tables with two chairs, all scattered around the room. On the tables sat a tea pot and several tea cups, a vase of flowers and draped with a rich table cloth.

Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi looked interested in whatever conversation they were having with the girls, they didn't seem to do anything that would draw attention to themselves. The twins on the other hand were laying on top of one another and looked like they were about to make out. They had a crowd of girls around them giggling and giving off a high pitch scream every now and then. (...I don't think I want to know what that's about.)

He saw Hunny sitting next to Mori eating cake with a bunny toy next to him. ( He looks like a 10 year old... But his as strong as I am...) Tamaki was speaking with one person while he caressed her cheek holding a red rose out to her. She seemed to melt from his touch. They all sat on the couches. (...They really do have to much time on their hands.) He sighed. He was bored and annoyed. (I can't believe this club is for an hour and a half... It almost as long as the classes.)

He turned and looked out the window. It was still bright and sunny, the wind blow at the trees while birds flew in the sky. He thought about the 9th and 21st century for a while, all the difference and changes, how he adapted to it. It wasn't as hard as it was now. At lest after a day Malik had shown up in the 21st century too and it turned out that Redstrikers family was his descendents.

In the 9th century when he was on a mission, there was always the Rafiqs to help you out but here he was really alone. As far as he knew there was no Assassins, no Templars and none of his friends or family were here other then Redstriker but he doubted it was really her from what he read in that letter. She might be a caring person under her tough exterior but there was no way she would act so lovey dovey.

He took another look around the room and it seemed like more girls had arrived. A few sat in groups talking among themselves looking at the other members. (Shame Ezio isn't in my place... I'm sure he'd be quite popular here.) He sighed when he noticed there was still an hour left.

He continued to look outside till he heard someone approach him. She wore the girls school uniform which was a yellow dress, it had white cuffs and collar that had a small dark red bow under the collar. She was fidgeting with the front of her dress and wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Um..." She said finally looking at him. "If you're not busy with someone, would you mind having some tea or coffee with me?" She tensed and looked to the floor. Her face turned red as she played with the front of her dress again.

He raised a brow at her strange reaction. "Sure." He got up and gave her a traditional bow. "I'd be happy to." (I might as well be nice since I'm required to do this and it could prove interesting.)

"Really?" She said surprised and saw him nod. She showed him to one of the empty couches and flipped two cups. "What would you rather drink, coffee or tea?" She asked him.

"Coffee will be fine." He sat straight and crossed his left leg over his right. (I could use the caffeine rush to keep me awake.) She handed him the cup of coffee when it was ready and he took a sip. He was surprised. (Didn't expect them to be drinking instant coffee but okay...) "Thank you."

"Did you get into a lot of trouble when they called you to the Chairman's Office today at break? No one has ever talked back to her before. My friends and I where really surprised." She took a sip from her cup.

"Not really, I don't like to be treated like an idiot and that was a cheap trick she tried to pull." He noticed another girl come over and stood behind the couch the girl was sitting on. "I was told to apologise, so I did."

"How are you liking Ouran Academy?" Asked the girl from behind the couch.

"It's... Different, but I'll adjust." He watched two more girls stand behind the couch. He took another sip from his cup.

"I was surprised when you answered the art teachers question right, how come you know so much about Leonardo da Vinci?" Asked one of the new girls from behind the couch.

"What interested me about Leonardo was the inventions he came up with. His idea's were beyond what was thought possible for that century, so naturally I... Studied more about him. You could say I know him personally." (Got to be careful with what I say... I have already slipped once today, though I doubt anyone would believe I really do know him personally.)

The girls giggled and another two girls came and stood behind the couch he was sitting on. It felt weird that he was drawing attention to himself since he was trained to do the complete opposite. (And Ezio thought I wouldn't be popular with the ladies...)

"That's so cool, It would be amazing if we could meet him in real life." Said a girl behind him while holding her face and giggled. This made the other girls do the same as they remained in their day dreams for a few minutes. Two more girls join them and the others came back to reality and their focus was back on him. (That was a little weird...)

"What kind of food do you like eating?" One asked and they all leaned in intensely.

He raised a brow at their intense interest from the question. "Well, I tended to prefer eating fruits and vegetables since there easy to come by. When I have the opportunity I'll eat fish and chicken but I'm not really a picky eater." He watched them hold their faces again and looked to be day dreaming. (That's becoming a little creepy...What is wrong with these girls?)

"Excuse me ladies but the club will be closing shortly." Said Haruhi.

The girls whined before turning there attention back at Altair. "It was nice speaking with you, can we talk with you again tomorrow?"

"It's was nice talking with you ladies as well but I think you'll have to speak with Kyouya about that." He chuckled softly as he finished his coffee. The girls curtsied to him and said their farewells before practically running to Kyouya. (...Was I really that interesting?...)

"Looks like you'll have a few people requesting to sit with you tomorrow." She laughed.

"Do they always act like that?" He got up and stretched.

"Sometimes, you'll get used to it." She chuckled while cleaning up the table.

Hunny skipped up to them followed by Mori. Hunny held out his hands to sides while balancing on his heels. "Wow, the girls really like you." He said cheerfully. Mori nod in agreement.

Altair looked over to see Tamaki sulking in the corner of the room while the twins tried to comfort him.

"Come on boss, stop sulking." The twins said at the same time.

"It's not fair, how could he become so popular!" Tamaki whined.

"He's new... The girls are always interested in new members. They did the same thing to Haruhi last week, remember? You're still their favourite." The both shrugged.

"That's right!" Tamaki perked up. "I have a brilliant Idea! We shall have a theme tomorrow." He announced out loud. He happily jogged over to Kyouya to discuss.

"A theme?" Altair asked no one in particular.

"We tended to dress up every know and then to liven things up. We won't know what it is till tomorrow." Replied Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun!" Said Hunny. The bell rang. "See you guys tomorrow!" He said cheerfully as he walked off.

Haruhi and Altair walked home together. He noticed a piece of paper on his door and removed it. "What's this about?" He said out loud. (Of course it's written in Japanese...) Haruhi took a look at the note.

"Oh, apparently you had a delivery while you where at school so my father signed for it. The boxes must be in my apartment." She walked over to her door and unlocked it. She watched Altair open his and placed his bag inside before turning to look at her. She opened her door and took a few steps back. "Woah! That's a lot of boxes." She exclaimed.

Confused, he peered inside. "What the..." He was expecting two maybe three boxes not ten. "What on earth did Kyouya order?" He rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"Kyouya? Why did Kyouya do this?" She said surprised.

Altair tensed. (What is wrong with me! I've never been so loose with my information before.) He sighed and explained. "He some how figured out that I temporally have no money till my...Parents... Send me some. He thought it necessary to order me a laptop and food but apparently he order other things as well."

She folded her arms and gave him a slight glare. "So you lied at lunch time. You haven't eaten anything all day have you?"

Altair folded his arms and leaned his back against the wall while glaring back at her. "Look. I have never needed nor asked for anyone's help ever in my life. I don't make it a habit of informing people about my problems and I don't like being in someone's debt for helping me out." He sighed in frustration. "But... I've come to realise that I'm in way over my head. So yes, I'm sorry I lied."

"I can understand that." She looked down before smiling at him. "I'll help you bring over the boxes." She saw him nod. After a few minutes the boxes where in his house. The bigger boxes were on the kitchen table while the smaller ones where on the coffee table. "Will you be okay setting everything up?" She asked.

He looked at the boxes extremely annoyed. "No. I don't know what most of these items are! Let alone know how to use any of it." (I shouldn't of refused to let Redstriker teach me how to use this stuff...'when will I ever need to use them' I said. I'm paying for my arrogance again.) He looked at the pictures on the boxes and picked up a small one. "Expect maybe this one, though I'm not sure why Kyouya thinks I need a cellphone."

"Really? You have only ever used a cellphone before?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Masyaf wasn't exactly technologically advanced." He sighed. (That's an understatement... Closest thing to technology there would have been our hidden blades and the Piece of Eden.)

"Well, I could teach you how to use these things and anything else if you help me with math and the art history homework since you seem to know a lot about them?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Deal. I'll help you with anything I can."

"Okay, let's set up and install the computers. Then we'll eat something while we wait." Haruhi opened the laptop box. "Take those six into your room, so we can set it up on your desk."

He stared are her confused. "Computers? There's more then one?"

She laughed and pointed to which boxes. "Yes, he order you a computer and a laptop. Computers are easier to do projects on and run the programs faster, where laptops are useful for bring your work everywhere with you." She started to install the software on the laptop and left to go set up the computer. She opened and explained all the items. She set up the collum, screen, printer, tablet, hard drive, keyboard and mouse.

"Kyouya doesn't miss anything... Does he?" (I have a feeling this is going to cost a lot when he sends me the bill...Redstriker said once that the white computers were some of the best...) He watched her throw in a cd and format it.

"Nope, he made sure you had everything." She chuckled. She saw Altair going throw the box of food. "I hope you know how to cook?"

"I can cook some things though I'm not sure what most of this stuff is." He was placing all the packages on the table. Haruhi stood beside him and picked up one of the packages, she had a confused look on her face.

"Can you not read Japanese?" It was pretty obvious to her what all the food was.

He grimace. "No. I can't read or write it as of yet but I'm determined to figure out how." He knew that was going to be difficult but he was never one to back down from challenge, no matter what the odds.

"Wow... How did you get into Ouran Academy without knowing how to read or write. It doesn't seem possible." She asked confused.

Altair stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on the table. (That's a very good question.) He stretched his back. "I'm smarter then I appear. I convinced the Chairmen I could handle it and I'm sure my... Parents had a part to play in getting me accepted." He figured.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were in over your head but luckily I can show you a few online sites that will help you learn and we have an excellent text translator we use for our language class that will come in handy. Here, cook the vegetables and I'll get my rice cooker to make the rice." She left to go to her apartment.

He did as asked and started to cut and boil the vegetables. (I can't decide if I'm extremely misfortunate or extremely lucky. Every time I think I'm in trouble, an opportunity a rises and proves me wrong. Maybe I'll be able to pull this off after all.)

Haruhi returned and 15 minutes later the meal was ready. They both sat at the table and had a plate of vegetables, two rice balls and some seasoned salmon. Haruhi ate with chopsticks while he ate with a fork. (I'll practice eating with chopsticks later...)

"Umm... I been meaning to ask you something." Haruhi hesitated.

(Hmm... I guess it was a matter of time before she asked about the scar on my right lip or my missing ring finger.) "And what would that be?" He asked as he ate some more rice.

"Why do you have a knife enabled in your wall?" She asked while staring at it, she was startled to hear him coughing. "Are you alright?" She asked concern.

He drank some water. "Yeah..." (...I forgot to remove the knife after testing to see if I still had my Assassin skills...) "Umm... It's a bad habit I have. I tend to do that when I get stressed out..." He laughed nervously.

She raised a brow at his sudden change in demeanour. "Well, if you tend to do that a lot, might I suggest that you get yourself a dartboard. The landlord will get mad and charge you a fortune if you put to many holes in the wall."

(That's not a bad idea actually.) "I'll be sure to do that, thanks." When they finished eating Altair put the rest of the food away. Haruhi explained how to use the laptop and what the different programs did. She told him how to use the one he would need for most of his classes.

There was still a lot he didn't know about the programs but she assured him, he could get by with that for now. After playing with a program called InDesign for a while he got the general idea. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." She got up to stretch and yawned. "Thanks for the meal, it's getting late and I know you're tired. If you don't mind, could you help me with the math problems tomorrow?"

He got up as well. "Sure, no problem." She walked to the door and said good night. He wished her well before she left and locked the door. He shut down the computers and took the knife out of the wall.

He noticed the box that had the cellphone in it and took it out. He turned it on and played with it for a few minutes. (I forgot to ask how I set this thing up. Redstriker did it for us last time... Oh well, I deal with it tomorrow.)

He put the laptop in his bag and closed the lights before going to his room. He put the phone on his computer desk and flopped onto the bed. He really was tried as he looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he fell sleep still dressed in his uniform.


	5. Chapter 4

Altair grimaced at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He rolled over and turned it off. He remained laying on his side for a few minutes before siting up and yawning. He felt really stiff as he got up and stretched. (Last time I sleep in the uniform...)

He took a shower and dressed himself in a clean uniform. He walked into the kitchen to pick up an apple and started eating while leaning on the table. (Interesting change in routine... Though I think I'll figure out a way to work in a two hour run somewhere during the day.)

He was startled by a noise coming from his bed room. He peered in and saw the phone on his desk lighting up and vibrating. He picked it up to just see numbers. (That's weird... It shouldn't work yet.) He slid his finger over the top of the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, I'm glad to see the phone's server was connected this morning."

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" (I don't even know this number...)

"It's Kyouya, I know the number because I set the phone up. I trust you received the nine other boxes?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. See you at lunch time."

He hung up the phone and put it on silent. (I'll have to watch myself around him, he doesn't seem to leave anything to chance... His worst then Malik.) He laughed to himself and put the phone in his pants pocket.

He meet with Haruhi and they walked to school. They sat in Biology class, it just started and the teacher already handed out the work. Haruhi had pointed out the translator program and it was making his life easier. Ten minutes later the teacher interrupted the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you to another foreign exchange student from Masyaf." She said.

This grab Altair's attention. (From Masyaf? Who could it possibly be? I thought I was the only one stuck in this universe.) He watched a girl in the school uniform walked in and stood in front of the class. She had long black hair that was tied up in the back. Her bangs covered the front right side of her face. She was nervously looking at the floor. He noticed she was missing her ring finger. (She's an Assassin?... Well at least I know there's Assassins in Masyaf...)

"Her name is Alima and she'll be with us for the rest of the year." She smiled at her.

(Alima?... I don't know anyone named that... Let alone a female Assassin...) Altair looked at Alima intensely. (She looks familiar though...) He noticed the teacher look his way.

"Altair. I expect you to be a gentlemen and show her around." She said coldly.

He snorted. (You expect a lot...) The mention of Altair's name made her tense and look at him. He noticed her face turn red and her mouth gaped open. "As you wish." He said. (That was a weird reaction, does she know me?)

"Excellent, you may take a seat Alima." The teacher opened a book and began to read.

Altair watched Alima look to the floor and hurried to the empty desk in the back of the room. She sat down, opened the book and held up a paper in front her face. (...Okay... If she doesn't want my help, then I'm fine with that.) He returned to his work without giving her another glance. The bell rang and he put his stuff away. He saw Alima rush out of the room from the corner of his eye.

"Do I smell love in the air?" The twins teased as they poked at him. He heard Haruhi chuckle while standing next to his desk.

"No. She isn't my type." (And Maria would slaughter me if she ever found out I'm part of a Host Club...)

"Altair Ibn La Ahad... Please report to Chairmen's office." The loud speakers announced.

Altair frowned in confusion. (What have a done wrong now?)

"Oh well, see you in Gym class Alty." The twins grab Haruhi and ran off before he could yell at them. (...Why do they insist on calling me that?)

He entered the Chairmen office and stood in front of the door again. The Chairmen looked very upset with him. "Sit. Now!" He pointed to the chair.

"No. Why have I been called here." He stood his ground. He door opened behind him and the Math teacher came in and stood beside the Chairmen.

"Mr. Ibn La Ahad! I have it on good authority to expel you. Now sit down! I will not asked you again."

"What?" He matched the Chairman's anger and glared at him. He took a breath.(Watch your temper... It will do me no good to be thrown out on the spot.) He calmly sat down. "Why?"

"I have tolerated you missing your classes on Wednesday, I even looked the other way when you talked back to the Art teacher yesterday but! I will NOT tolerate cheaters in my school." The Chairmen hissed.

"Excuse me? When and where have I cheated on anything? Where's your proof." He demanded.

"My class rarely finishes any of the work I give them, yet you finished ten pages yesterday and got everything right. No one has ever done that, not even I could do that without some sort of aid." The Math teacher explained.

"So because I can out smart you, I'm labelled as a cheater? Don't make me laugh." He glared at the Math teacher. "How is that proof I cheated? All I had yesterday was the math book, the assignment papers and a pencil. Explain to me how I could possibly cheat." He crossed his left leg over his right and arms while leaning back in the chair. (If this was Masyaf, I'd have you both killed for this ridiculous accusation.)

The three remained silent for a few minutes while the Chairmen stared at Altair. "Okay. We'll recreate the scenario. At lunch time you'll come back to my office and do ten pages of math problems while the math teacher and I watch. If you fail, then it will prove you cheated and you'll be expelled."

"What happens if I pass? And lunch time is only an hour, It took me two to finish those ten pages." He pointed out.

"You'll have to finish what you can then and you won't be expelled should you pass. This isn't a negotiation." Said the Chairmen as he leaned back in his chair.

"No. Your threatening to expel me because I'm smarter then the teacher is. This is an insult to be accused of cheating without a shred of proof to begin with. It would be a waste of everyone's time to do this, just prove you both wrong." He stated.

"If you prove me wrong then I'll pass you for the year and you can skip all my classes since I'll have nothing worth teaching you." Said the Math teacher as he grinned.

"Fine. May I go now?" He asked while glaring at teacher. (I'll wipe that smug grin off your face.)

"Fine. See you at lunch time." Said the Chairmen and waved him off.

Altair was unaware that he needed another uniform to do Gym class so he had to sit it out. He figured he would get in trouble for that later and grew increasingly frustrated. He sat on the bench with his arms crossed, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. (Seems like this class is just a waste of time, there's no order here.)

He saw a small groups of girls hitting something back and forth with a racket while a few small groups of guys kicked a ball back and forth but most couldn't be bothered to do anything and sat around. He spotted the Host Club members playing with a checkered ball. (Seems like the whole school has Gym at the same time.)

It was another beautiful day and gym was held outside so sitting on the bench wasn't so bad. On the other side of the court yard he spotted Alima hitting a white ball over a net with a bunch of other girls. He watched her for a while. (She seems to be fitting in well.)

Something hit the left side of his head hard forcing his head to hit the wall behind him and blacked out. When he came to, he felt something soft under him and could hear people talking softly. His head hurt horribly and oddly felt cold. He opened his eyes and sat up rubbing the right side of his head. He grimaced in pain.

"Nice to see you've come to." Kyouya said. He was leaning on the wall on the right side of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and noticed the rest of the Host Club was standing around him. "What happened? Why are you all here?" He asked. He noticed he was in a bed with a blanket over him. His blue blazer, tie and shoes where removed while a few buttons on his shirt where undone. "Where am I?"

"The Boss knocked you out with one of his famous super kicks to a soccer ball." Said the twins as the pointed their thumbs in Tamaki's direction.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He bowed repeatedly and had a fearful look on his face.

He laughed. "That's one powerful kick." He leaned back on his hands. (Serves me right for being distracted.)

"You're in one of the nurses offices. Naturally we were worried and came to make sure you're okay." Said Hunny from on top on Mori's shoulders as Mori nodded in agreement.

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

Haruhi looked at her phone. "About an hour but the nurse assured us you'd be okay." She said looking slightly concerned.

He blinked a few times. "You guys have been here for an hour?" He said surprised. He leaned forwards and crossed his legs. "I appreciate the concern but won't you guys get in trouble for skipping class on my behalf?" He used this as an excuse. He wasn't sure how he felt about a bunch people he hardly knew worrying about him like this.

"Gym isn't a required class. Though exercise is important, the school was sued a few times over students getting hurt during the class. Now the school makes us sign a paper at the beginning of the year stating we must attended the class but we aren't required to participate in it. If students choose to and are injured during the class, then school can not be held accountable."

Kyouya stated while looking in the book he normally carried with him. "Now that you're awake we should held back, there's still 30 minutes of class left. It'll be in your best interest to rest and wait for the nurse to look you over once more before you meet us for lunch." (Why does that sound like a threat...)

They said their goodbye before leaving. "I don't think I'll be able to make it." He said while leaning back on his hands.

They all turned and looked confused at him. "Why?" They said at once.

"The Chairmen expects me in his office at lunch time." He sighed.

"What did you do this time?" The twins asked.

"You're turning out to be quite the trouble maker." Kyouya stated while pushing his glasses up.

"It's not my intention, I assure you. They apparently think I cheated in math class so I have to prove them wrong or be expelled." He sat up and rubbed his face in frustration.

"That's horrible!" Haruhi and Hunny said at the same time.

"You won't be expelled. We can vouch for you." The twins said determine and saw Altair raise a brow. "A few of us were amazed at how fast you were working and couldn't stop watching you. We don't know how you were doing it but there was nothing to show you were cheating. We'll go to the Chairmen and tell him that now!"

He laughed. "Thanks for the support but I can handle it."

"How do you intended on prove them wrong?" Hunny asked and tilted his head the side.

"The Math teacher and Chairmen are going to watch me answer as many questions as I can. If I get them right, the math teacher will pass me for the year and I can skip his class." He grinned momentarily. (I'm going to enjoy those two hours of free time I'll get three times a week.)

They stared at him in disbelief for a moment, except Kyouya and Mori who looked more impressed. "Alright, I'm sure you'll do well. We'll see you in the club room later then." Tamaki said as he bowed and left. The other did the same and waved goodbye.

He laid back down and felt something cold on his head again. He reached for it and noticed it was an ice pack, he tossed it on the table where he saw his bag and clothing. He laid his head down and stared at the ceiling for a bit before he sat up again out of frustration. A few minutes later the nurse came in. "Oh good, you're awake." She said while opening a drawer and pulling out a few things. She held something long in her hand. "Open."

"Wha-?" She placed the thermometer in his month before he could finish. He bit down on it and rolled his eyes. (Right... I forgot about this stupid routine examination.) He leaned his chin in his left hand and looked the other way annoyed while she rolled up his right sleeve. He tensed and instinctively clenched his left hand before turning to glare at her. "What was that." He demanded.

He wasn't expecting to feel something sharp go into his arm. (You don't realize how close to death you came... Providing I didn't stop myself and had my hidden blade with me...)

"Please don't speak with the thermometer in your mouth." She asked politely. "I've checked your medical records and notice you didn't receive your vaccination before coming here and you missed the one that was given to the students so I thought I'd give it to you now. Since you turned away, I thought you where expecting it. I didn't mean to startle you." (I have a medical history here? and why do I need a vaccination?)

She took the thermometer out of his mouth. She took a look at it before cleaning it with a cloth and put it away. She shined a light a few times in each eye and had him follow a pen without moving his head. She made him sit on the edge of the bed while she took his blood pressure using his left arm. She noticed his missing ring finger but didn't say anything about it. Finally she took another look at the back right side of his head and forcefully rubbed it, much to his discomfort.

"Your temperature and blood pressure is normal and the bump on your head doesn't seem to be serious. Should you start to feel dizzy or get a sever headache, please seek medical attention immediately. You can get dressed now." She got up and started putting the items away.

"Would it be possible to get a copy of my... Medical records?" He asked as he got up.

She looked at him confused for a moment. "I suppose I could print you out a copy. Is there a particular reason why you would like to have it?"

"No, just curious." He shrugged. He watched her leave and got dressed. She returned shortly after and gave him a small stack of papers.

"Have a good afternoon young man." She smiled at him and left again. (...Young man?)

He put the papers in his bag and headed to the Chairmen's office. There was a desk prepared for him with a math book and a stack of papers. The desk was facing the Chairmen. Altair greeted the him respectfully and took a seat. "I heard you where brought to the nurses office, are you alright?" The Chairmen asked concerned. (...Hmm... News travels fast...)

"Yes, it's nothing serious. Can I start working or must I wait for the math teacher as well?" He asked.

"You may start, he'll be joining us shortly." The Chairmen sat back in his chair and looked interested in watching him work.

He took out his pencil, looked at the questions and opened the book to the page that explained how to solve the problem. It was difficult at first because his head and right arm throbbed in pain and being watched caused him to be slightly distracted. He soon pushed it out of his mind and focused on what he had to do.

He didn't stop or look up when the Math teacher entered. He realized he was pressured for time and tried not to rush through the work since he knew it would cause mistakes if he did. The bell rang indicating it was time to get ready to go to next class. He sighed and put his pencil back in his bag. He was in the middle of working on the sixth page when he had to stop.

He saw the Chairmen look impressed while the Math teacher looked annoyed. "Come see me at the end of your club to find out the results." Said the Chairmen. Altair nodded and left for his next class.

He found out the Science class had to do a group project. He was automatically paired with Alima because they where both new to the class and didn't have a partner. She walked over and sat next to his desk clearly upset with this arrangement. She was very tense and refused to look at him.

He stared at her for a few minutes before looking down at the assignment they had to work on. (Clouds... Explain the differences between the three...) He looked back to Alima who hadn't changed her demeanour. "So... How would you like to work on this assignment." He asked quietly in an attempted to break the tension and the somewhat awkward silence that was going on between them.

"I don't care! Work on it yourself." She hissed at him but not loud enough to attract attention.

"That defeats the purpose of it being a group project." He pointed out and leaned his chin in his left hand as he looked at her. She remained silent and refused to acknowledge he was even there. (Boring topic and hostile partner... Great.) He sighed. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"I refuse to work with a novice such as you! The very idea is insulting." She hissed with a look of disgust on her face.

"Do you know who your speaking to? I'm th-" He was interrupted.

"The idiot Assassin that got knocked out with a ball of air. I... I'd imagine the Master would really kill you this time for the humiliation you've brought back to the Order." She growled.

He growled at her baring his teeth. (Why you little...) He took a breath and composed himself. (If we were back at Masyaf. I would have killed you on the spot for speaking to me like that!) He frowned momentarily. (She said the Master would kill me... If I'm not the Grandmaster... Then who is?) "Don't be foolish, the Master would never kill me. I'm the best Assassin he's got." He spoke highly of himself in hopes it would anger her into spilling some information.

"Such arrogance! Have you learned nothing from when... Al Mualim striped you of your Master Assassin Title? He would be terribly disappoint and would kill you for that alone!" She growled.

He blankly stared at her. (So his in charge of the Assassin again... Makes sense I guess... Question is WHO is she? As far as I know we have never had a female Assassin in the Order till I was Grandmaster.) "I don't see why he's sent you here to aid me with MY mission." He bluffed arrogantly.

"How dare you assume I'm here help you. I don't have time to be baby sit a Novice." She spat.

"Then why ARE you here?" He asked.

"Your still so naive..." She sighed.

"Wha-?" She grabbed his left wrist and forcefully pulled him to the floor with her. His eyes were wide and mouth gaping open in his surprise as he landed on top of her.

She screamed. "What are you doing! Get off of me you beast!" And slapped him across the left side of his face. He quickly got to his feet and staggered a few steps backwards while holding his left hand to his face. With the look of shock and horror as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Altair! What were you about to do to Alima!" The teacher demanded.

He tensed and looked at the teacher wide eyes. "What? She...Uh.. I..Uh.." He looked at Alima confused. He wasn't able to explain this but he knew it didn't look good.

"He brutally attacked me for no reason!" She scream and fearfully held her right hand in front of her.

"That's enough!" Haruhi shouted as she stood up.

"Seriously lady, cut they crap. We saw you pull Altair on top of you." The twins stated unimpressed with her dramatic act as they at their desks.

"Is this true Alima?" The teacher crossed her arms and glared at her.

"What? No! Their lying!" She cried and looked at Altair teary eyed.

The teacher took a moment to think about the situation. Altair looked pale and was staring at Alima. Alima was still on the floor looking fearfully at Altair. "Alima, let's go have a long talk with the Chairman about this." She said.

"What? No! I'm not lying!" She pleaded. She saw the teacher intensely stare at her. "Urgh!" She hissed as she got up and left, the teacher followed after her.

Altair was trapped in mixed emotions, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not that it wasn't him going to the Chairmen's office. He sat in his seat and put his elbows on the desk while leaning his head in his hands. (What the hell was that about?)

He breathed deeply and could hear the students start talking amongst themselves but he paid no attention to what they said. He felt extremely light headed and was fighting the urge to pass out.

(I've got to relax. The last time I felt like this was when I stood in front of Al Mualim on trial, being told I was a traitor to the order. I was sure he killed me when I was stabbed in the stomach with his dagger. Then I woke up and found out it was a poison that mimicked death. He tricked me into doing his dirty work for him. He striping me of my rank and made me fetch my honour like some dam dog. Funny how he was calling me a traitor when after I killed those nine Templars, it turned out that he was one as well.) That memory was filling him with rage before took another deep breath to calm himself.

"Altair, are you okay?" Haruhi had sat at the desk beside his and look concerned. "You're shacking, do you want to go to the nurse's office and lay down for a while?"

Altair took another deep breath before he finally relaxed. "No. I'm okay now." He said honestly. (What would Alima of gained by doing that?) He rubbed his face before leaning back in the chair.

"What were you guys talking about that set her off like that?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing important." He stated.

"Really Alty? Looked like you were having a lovers quarrel to us." The twins teased.

He looked up to see them standing behind him. "Are you guys ever going to stop calling me that?" He asked trying to change the subject.

They took a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Awe come on, we know you like it." They stuck their thongs out at him and pulled there bottom eye lid down. "Seriously, what was the lovers quarrel about." The both said in all seriousness.

"Stop saying that!" He hissed. "I told you this morning, I didn't like her and she made it quite clear just now that the feeling is mutual okay?" He said as calmly as he could.

"So why does she hate you." The twins tilted there head towards each other.

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to get expelled for sure now." He stated annoyed.

"No you won't. You haven't done anything to deserve that." Haruhi pointed out.

He snorted. He started counting on his right hand. "He was mad at me for missing all the classes Wednesday, I was also disrespectful to him on that day. I got into trouble with the Art teacher yesterday and math teacher thought I cheated in his class. Now he's getting a complaint that I attacked someone. What's the saying? Three strikes and your out? I'm up to five." He rubbed his eyes.

"You worry to much Alty." The twins pulled out their cell phones and started typing. "We have a man on the inside that will convince the Chairmen not to kick you out." They put their phones away.

He raised a brow. "Really?" He snorted. "Who?"

"You have your secrets. We have ours." They laughed.

He frowned as he looked at the door way. "I hope your right about that." He stated.

They look confused at his sudden change in demeanour. "Why?" They asked.

"Because Alima's back and she seems pretty happy." He pointed towards the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh gawd FINALLY!

I am slowly driving Altair insane, mauauahah?

Any who... Shorter chapter then usual and I'll explain why.  
>I actually scraped the other half of this chapter because I couldn't write it.<p>

I want to remain true to the host club setting and to Altairs abilities but trying to do both in this part was proving impossible.

The second part of this chapter would have been extremely long / boring / and slightly off topic all for a small twist and for Altair to learn something new... so instead I've left you with the nice cliff hanger.

The next chapter shouldn't take as long as it took this one. I'll simply recap what happened to Altair on his outing and continue my plot line from there, which I think works out for the better anyway.

Haruhi, Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki Belongs to The Ouran High School Host Club.

Altair Belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p>Altair lay on his couch at home, his head resting on the armrest with his right arm over his head. His eyes were closed and his left leg was planted on the floor. He was relieved it was Friday and thought about what had happened after Alima returned to class. He was surprised that he wasn't sent to the Chairmen's office right after and the teacher ended up pairing him with Haruhi and the twins, which was convenient since they had already finished the research.<p>

The Host Club had been cancelled because Tamaki wasn't there and the club room was under contraction for their up and coming theme week. He still had no idea what the theme was but he had been measured for the costume. (I wonder what it could be... I've already been trick into being Santa Claus for Christmas... Whatever they have in mind CAN'T be that bad...)

(Alima thought she was so smart telling the Chairmen that outrageous lie about me. That I was some stalker that would lurked in the shadows and follow her around. That I have violent tendencies and would intimidate her.) He frowned. (Come to think of it...I'm going to have to do just that if I want to find out who she is and what's she's up too... Dam she's cleaver! I'm going to have to think of another plan now...)

In the end the Chairmen didn't believe her story because it showed nothing in his records of doing such a thing. He also got 98% of the questions right on the math test so he wasn't expelled. He was having a hard time understand how he even had a history here. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Right...I have those medical papers." He said out loud to no one. He got up and retrieved them from his bag. He sat at the kitchen table and used his laptop to translate the information.

Mother: Redstriker and Father: Robert de Sable. Name: Altair Ibn La Ahad. (How does that even begin to make sense... Wouldn't my last name be Striker? Or worst, De Sable.) He shivered at the thought. Age 16. (WHAT? I'm not even an adult!... Guess that might explain why I feel like a Novice again.) Visits to doctors: 213 times. (...213 Times? What am I, sick?) He quickly read through most of the entries, nothing to serous. (Looks like my so called parents were extremely over protective of me... Treated mostly for scraps and bruises...) He continued to read on. Age 10, received 6 stitches on right side of lips after running into a pole. (... Not how it happened. Who comes up with this crap?) Age 12, Ring finger could not be reattached after Patient removed it. See therapy report. (... Nice history... I'm a klutz and crazy... Great.) He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He flipped the page and read the therapy report. Age 10: Patient suffers from multi-personality disorder and believes he lives in another world. Often comments about being an 'Assassin' and is assigned to kill 'Templars'. This fantasy was taken to the extreme when the Patient at age 12, willingly removed his ring finger as a sacrifice to receive an all powerful blade. Patient was admitted to the psychiatric ward for two years and was extremely hostile for that time period. He claimed he was the 'Grandmaster of the Assassins and would have us assassinated if he was not released.' Under went several treatments including shock therapy before being cure from his delusion and release back to his parents. Suggested more sessions to cure his irrational fear of water. Signed: Dr. Garnier de Naplouse.

When he saw the name he got up and throw the stack of papers a cross the room in his outrage. "What the hell is this? My father is the leader of the Templars and I been treated by that nut job Templar doctor?" He vented. "That's the only part of my history they got right and they make me out to be delusional. What kind of SICK joke is this? Is someone TRYING to make me go crazy!" He took deep breath and came back to his senses. He collected the papers and burned them before roughly laying back down on the couch. "What waste of time! I've learning nothing useful from those papers." He stated and flicked his left wrist back and forth out of frustration. This would of triggered the hidden blade constantly if he had it on him. He soon stopped after realizing what he was doing but couldn't stop thinking about the papers.

Then his mind clicked and he sat up quickly when he came to the realization. "Those papers weren't useless after all! If me being an Assassin here are just delusions, then HOW does Alima know I'm an Assassin?" He sat properly and leaned his elbows on his knees while rubbing his chin. "That means she was brought here by the Piece of Eden too and doesn't realize there no Assassins here. So who is she? Could it be Maria or Redstriker?... No. They wouldn't of pulled that kind of stunt on me... I hope." He sat back and folded his arms. "This world is to unpredictable, for all I know it could be one of them and because of this world, it might have warped their personalities." He sighed and continued thinking about who she could be. The more time he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. "That's it! I've got to get out of this apartment and clear my head." (This world is already starting to drive me crazy...I've been reduced to speaking to myself...) He got up and went into his room to change out of his uniform.

He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red under shirt. He found a black sweater that had a zipper and hood. Before he left he slipped on a pair of running shoes he found at the bottom of the clothing box. He locked the door and put on the hood as he walked down the cramp streets of japan. Little did he know of the dangers that lurked in the shadows watching him.


	7. Chapter 6

_Haruhi, Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki Belongs to The Ouran High School Host Club._

_Altair Belongs to Ubisoft._

_Rudy and Lillith belong to a friend._

* * *

><p>Altair was trying to sleep but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He'd make sure to be alert and ready at a moments notice. His right shoulder still ached and his body was soar from the weekends events.<p>

He knew being in this kind of mind frame wouldn't allow him to get much rest but he'd been more then used to it back in his own era. If he thought about it long enough he could picture being back in Jerusalem sleeping in one of the many roof to gardens after being chased by guards for most of the day or laying low after killing a target.

Normally he wouldn't need to sleep in a roof top garden but Malik and he weren't on very good speaking terms. It was just a few months after the failure at Solomon's Temple. Malik was bitter at the loss of his little brother and he was bitter about being demoted back to the rank of novice, both blaming each other for being at fault when they shared equal blame. Malik would either be lock him out of the Assassin's bureau or he choose to stay away not wishing to argue with him anymore.

Altair got up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock. (4 Hours left... Why am I still thinking about my past?) He shook his head and sighed. He got up to get something to drink before returning to his room. He removed his shirt and laided down. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, whether he liked it or not Kyouya had his privet army watching over the apartment who had been personally trained by Mitsukuni and Mori.

If the army was as good as those two, then he couldn't be in a safer place. Which only irritated him more. He was a Grandmaster Assassin, he killed his way through two armies to kill his target in front of the king of England and the thought of him needing to be protected like some weak child just added to his frustrations.

When he left on Friday he had no reason to suspect he'd get attacked. At east not by three Assassins that had enough stealth to sneak up on him. He only became aware of their presence after one of them threw a strange star shaped weapon at him and it embedded it's self into his right shoulder.

They were no Masyaf Assassins, their speed and fighting technique was far different then his own. They were able to get in a few good hits on him before he adjusted to their style and disable two of them. He was just able to hold his own against the last Assassin fully dressed in black were only his eyes were visible.

Once the Assassin realised he wouldn't be able to kill him, they took off running. He was just able to keep up with the Assassin as they both ran along the roof tops, jumping from building to building while the other Assassin threw more star weapons at him.

He managed to catch one and sent it flying back at the Assassin while they ran. He watched the Assassin flip forward to dodge and send another two flying his way before landing on his feet.

He was able to jump out of the way and was surprised by how skilled this Assassin was. He doubted he could ever do a move like that, not with out many years of training. He wasn't about to let him get away either, no matter how skilled he was. He wanted to know why he was attacked and who sent them.

He must of chased the Assassin half way across the city. There was no limit to were they battled. At one point they were running over parked and moving cars while he dodged the blows from the Assassins.

The tables turned on him when the Assassin was joined by five other Assassins all dressed in black. After he did his best to dodge and counter the blows from them but decided it was his turn to be chased and ran for it. He'd do this to avoid being rounded.

Unfortunately three of the new Assassins were much faster then he was and would often cut him off. He was forced to fight them once more and dodged the strikes of their swords. Still being weaponless caused a lot of tears in his clothing and cuts here and there.

Just when the six Assassins thought they had the upper hand and were about to succeed in killing their target. Mitsukuni and Mori had seemingly appeared out of no where. They disabled four of them with ease and caused them all to run in different directions.

He wasn't about to give up. He had know why he was attacked and who they were so he attempted to chase after one of them again. Mitsukuni had stopped him by grabbing his right wrist and told him he needed to have his injuries attended too.

He argued about being more then capable of fighting and tried to have Mitsukuni release the vice grip he had on his wrist. The argument ended when he felt a pressure on his neck and blacked out.

He woke up the next morning in a room he didn't recognise. Mitsukuni and Mori came into the room shortly after and explained the technique that knocked him out. They also told him they contacted Kyouya and after doing some digging around he found out that someone hired the Japan Ninja's to kill him. They where still trying to figure out who and why.

He spent the rest of the day at their mansion watching Mitsukuni and Mori train until he was informed that Kyouya took it upon himself to assign his privet army to watch over him. He immediately called Kyouya to protest this sudden discission but no matter what he said Kyouya refused to cooperate, saying something about their parents were good friend so it wasn't any problem.

(I don't think I can keep this act up for an entire year nor would I want to... Mitsukuni and Mori already cornered me about my fighting abilities... With out a better excuse to give I had to tell them the true... That I'm a trained Assassin... They ended up laughing saying Assassins don't exist... But of course these Ninja's do...) He turned over onto his left side and tried to sleep.

A noise startled him awake and he instinctively sat up. He held his short blade and throwing knife defensively in front of him as he quickly scanned the room. A few seconds later he realized the noise that woke him was the vibration of his cell phone ringing on the night stand. He then realized he'd been holding nothing in this hands and sighed. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"You better have a dam good reason to be calling me at 5 o'clock in the morning." He stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well... Good morning to you too Mr. Inb La Ahad. I take it you're not much of a morning person?" The man could be heard chuckling.

He froze when he recognised the voice and cleared his throat. "You could say that... What's that reason for this call?" (How does the Chairmen have this number?... Kyouya.)

"I was wondering if you'd be interesting in being a substitute math teacher for the day."

Altair raised a brow at the offer. "...Why? "

"The math teacher's mother has became ill and I've tried calling our other substitutes but no ones available. Since you're good in math, I thought you'd make an excellent candidate to fill in for the day. Naturally we'll give you a days pay and I'd really appreciate you doing me this favour. You'll also be excused from any work you miss in your classes. Interested?"

"... Alright..." (How hard could this be?)

"Excellent, be at school for 6 and I'll explain what's needs to be done."

Altair hung up his phone and sat at the end of his bed. (Why does it feel like I've done this before?) He leaned back and thought about it.

He shook his head. (Because I have.) "Altair, it seems my students do not fully understand what it is to wield a blade. Perhaps you could show them what you know." He chuckled as he got up and changed into another uniform. (I get to play Rauf's roll for an entire day...)

He explained to Altair that all he had to do was keep order in the class room, hand out the assignments for the day and help any student that needed assistance. The Chairmen introduced him to the first class and explained to them that he was in charge. Altair handed out the assignment without saying a word and took a seat at the teachers desk.

He looked up to see the students staring at him with dumbfounded expressions. (... I'm regretting this already.) He cleared his throat. "As the Chairmen said... I'm substituting today, unless you have a question... Get to work."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe a member of the host club is our teacher!" Shrieked a girl. She got up from her seat with her arms spread above her head. "This is the best day of my life!" She announced. (...I should of expected this.)

"Ruby!" Gasped a girl next to her. "You're so embarrassing..." She stated and pull the hood of her green sweater over her head while looking the other way.

"Come on Lillith! Let's go introduce ourselves!" She said cheerfully and grabbed Lillith's hand as she pulled her towards the front desk. Ruby tripped on the front of her school uniform dress and fell in front of the teachers desk.

Altair got up and looked over the desk at the girl on the floor that wasn't really moving. "... Are you okay... Ruby?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "Yes. Clumsy me." She giggled and picked herself up.

"Really... Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in your dress?" Lillith said while holding the bridge of her nose.

"Lillith! Did you hear that! He knows my name!" She pointed a finger at Altair. "I bet he knows all the girls names! Don't you Altair!" She laughed and jumped in her excitement.

"Actually, I heard h-" He was interrupted.

"I bet you love cake! All the host member eat cake!" Ruby clapped her hands as she jumped.

"Not rea-" He was interrupted again.

"Do you know what the Host club theme will be? I heard their themes are amazing!"

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "This really isn't the ti-" and was interrupted again.

"Do you like sunny days? How about flowers and maybe bre-" Lillith placed her hand over her friends mouth. She pulled her back to their desk while Ruby was still trying to speak to him.

"Sorry Altair... We'll get back to work now." Lillith stated nervously.

Altair sighed before sitting back down in his seat. ( I hope the rest of the day isn't like this...)

* * *

><p><em>I've gone back and tweaked all the chapters so it may or may not be worth a re-read. I might of changed a sentence or two. Some people were mentioning that he was 'weak' and after re-reading I noticed I had him freaking out in his head a little too often. so I've tweak them and am now happy with it.<em>

_The second to last chapter! one more to go unless the next chapter end up having to much content but I doubt it._

_I decided to introduce some fan characters and used what information their bio had. link is on deviantart (you can find that on my profile page here) Since I'm still lacking in a special chapter idea, I thought I'd introduce them here since it's fitting._

_I don't know when I'll release the last chapter. I have a lot of content to cover. The host club theme, finding out who Alima is, getting the Piece of Eden and then warping it all up._

_Is there any content you think I should cover that I might have left out? Since I'm hopping to warp it up in such a way that "everything" makes sense._


End file.
